


Yup

by GreenhouseNurse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 350 follower giveaway, Bread, Pickle - Freeform, Sunglasses, meat - Freeform, moist - Freeform, radtron, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenhouseNurse/pseuds/GreenhouseNurse
Summary: Yup





	

Yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup. Yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup. Yup yup yup.  
Yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup. Yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup. Yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup. Yup. Yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup.  
Yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup.

“Yup yup yup yup.”

Yup,

“Yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup.”

Yup. Yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup.

“Yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup,” yup yup yup yup.

“Yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup,” yup yup yup yup yup. “Yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup.”

Yup yup yup. Yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup. Yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup. Yup yup yup yup yup. Yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup. Yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup.

Yup yup yup yup yup yup yup. Yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup. Yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup. Yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup. Yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup-

“Yup yup yup yup yup yup?” yup yup “Yup yup yup yup yup yup!”

Yup... 

Yup…….

Yup…………..

“Yup!” yup yup “yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup!”

Yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup. Yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup. Yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup. Yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup. Yup yup yup. Yup yas yup yup yup yup. Yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup yup.

Yup.

**Author's Note:**

> for the 350 follower giveaway on yas-yupper


End file.
